Unlikely Protector
by Ashes of Death
Summary: Ryo's working hard on many 'mysterious' cases that no one can manage to crack. Will the source of his headaches and sleepless nights end up saving him instead? A possible dead end fic if noone likes this. Rated just to be safe, and for later chapters.
1. Unexpected Tenant

****

Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE, or any of the characters.

****

Note: Noticing how there was a lack in vampire fics in the FAKE section, and that the few that I knew of have mysteriously disappeared, I am going to try my hand at writing one myself. The important facts to remember: I don't own a single copy of any of the FAKE manga volumes and I have never written a FAKE fic before. I have, however, a friend that can help me straighten out the details in the end since she does own a copy of the manga series. So please forgive me for mistakes in descriptions, events, and personalities, and grammar. I'm only a human…who wants to be an artist, not a professional writer. This is for fun, treat it as such.

****

Warnings: AU/OOC…(as to be expected of a vamp fic) blood, gore…and shounen-ai (as to be expected of FAKE).

__

Pending Title

****

Chapter 1: Unexpected Tenant

Ryo stifled a yawn as he continued to pour over the files and forms on his desk. He looked up over the papers as he heard, "Man, you still here? Go home. We'll finish it up tomorrow, I'll lock up. Get some sleep, you look exhausted." Ryo gave a grateful nod to Drake before getting up, stretching as he did so, before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. Even though his brain was exhausted, his thoughts continued to pour over his current cases that just weren't adding up…People complaining of seeing a 'peeping tom' on the rooftops…A handful of anemic homeless people being found dead in various areas…one woman missing…and a largely wanted drug dealer running up the 27th precinct claiming that a demon was going to kill him if he didn't confess all of his crimes to that particular precinct…All this just within about three months…

He shook his head to clear it before opening the door to his apartment, he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had failed to notice a man in black garb across the street, watching him enter the building.

"Hey, Ryo!" a blond-haired girl greeted Ryo with a smile before turning back towards a blonde-haired boy with dark skin, arguing with him.

"Hello, Carol…Bikky. What's the problem now?" he sighed as he sat down, the two children stopped bickering and turned their attention to him. Bikky opened his mouth to say something, but Carol interjected,

"Can Bikky stay over at my house tonight, Ryo?"

"Wha? Why—oof!" Carol elbowed Bikky in the side, and he glared at her before adding, "Erm, can I go? …Please, Ryo?" The exhausted cop muttered a confirmation and headed for his bedroom, but stopped to add, "Just stay out of trouble, you two." He then fell onto his bed after they quickly gathered up Bikky's stuff and left.

"Carol, why am I coming over again?" Bikky muttered as he walked down the hallway from Ryo's apartment door.

"Didn't you notice how tired Ryo looked? He needs as much rest as possible, and he will probably get more sleep in if you aren't there."

"Oh…" the boy went silent as in thought, while Carol rolled her eyes. The two strolled out of the building, completely ignoring a man that walked past them.

Ryo awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He groggily sat up, fixed his shirt, and headed for the door, "Yes? Can I help you?" He'd cracked the door open to see a man dressed in a black trench coat that went down to his black boots. His black hair fell over his sunglasses, which he removed to reveal green eyes as he started to speak, "I was hoping you could. You see I've got two problems, one of which I'm afraid you are the only one that could help…The other, I would rather you try to help considering that I am already here. May I come in?" Ryo scanned the man over once more for shutting the door in his face, only to unhook the latch and opening the door once more, "Come in." The man walked past him and Ryo shut the door, not catching the smiled that flashed across the other man's face. "So…you are?" Ryo said as he sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Dee. My name is Dee Laytner."

"Laytner…?" 'Where have I heard that name before?' "Ah, I'm—"

"Randy Maclean. Often called Ryo since you're half Japanese."

"Huh? Do I kno—"

"Know me? No. Then how do I know you? All in due time. First, my problems, then your questions." Ryo frowned,

"Well, get on with it then." Dee gave a small smile,

"Very well. My first problem is that I have no place to stay and no home to go to. I've been sleeping on various rooftops for about three months now. Will you let me stay with you for a while?"

"What? Stay with me? I don't even know you!" Ryo was standing now, looking quite perplexed.

"…Fine. What if we make a trade? I can help you on your case that's been giving you nothing but sleepless nights and migraines…while you allow me to sleep under your roof for a while. What do you say?" Ryo's mouth moved, but nothing came out. He was trying to say 'no, get out of my apartment' but something wasn't letting it come out. Maybe it was the overwhelming temptation to finally get a bit of help on his cases, or maybe not…either way, "Alright. You can stay…for now," came out of his mouth. Dee stood and shook Ryo's hand, "Thank you, you won't regret it." Ryo wasn't so sure, but he was too tired to truly care at the moment.

((AN: Good? Bad? Confused? Reviews please! ))


	2. One Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FAKE, or any of the characters.

**Note:** One review made a mention of the last chapter being rushed, and it may have been. This one may be too…:shrug: It's a bad habit I get into every so often so…you'll have to bare with me. I have to say, though, that getting so many hits and three reviews within 24hrs made me quite happy. X3 I have had this chapter typed up for a while, and chapter three is already typed up as well. If people continue to let me know they want updates, I shall comply when my schedule allows me to do so. :3

**Warnings:** AU/OOC…(as to be expected of a vamp fic) blood, gore…and shounen-ai (as to be expected of FAKE).

**Chapter 2:** One Secret Revealed

---------------------------------------------------

Ryo awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. He sat up, rubbing his face before heading to the kitchen. Despite the strong smell of food, there were no dirty dishes within the kitchen and no sign that anyone had cooked something other than the light on the stove saying 'warm surface.' Shrugging, Ryo turned back around to see that on the dining table, there lay an appetizing plate of bacon and eggs with a glass of orange juice beside it. Ryo walked up to it, picking up a note, '_Morning. The food is for you. Good luck with work, I'll be here by the time you get back. Thanks again for letting me stay. –Dee._' Ryo blinked, staring from the card to the food and back before finally sitting down to eat the meal that had been prepared for him. Though, throughout the meal he was on edge. He kept having this feeling like he was being watched, and he didn't like it. Doing his best to ignore it, he put the dishes in the sink, got dressed, and headed off for work.

-------

Hours later, Ryo trudged through his apartment door to find Dee asleep on his couch. 'Has the bum been here sleeping all day?' he found himself wondering as he undid his tie and removed his jacket. 'Hope he hasn't killed my food supply…' Ryo opened the refrigerator door to find, to his surprise, that nothing had been touched since this morning. Same with the cabinets, 'What had he eaten? He obviously didn't have much money—if any…' Ryo's pondering was interrupted as Dee awoke with a loud yawn as he stretched, "Yo! You're home earlier than I thought you'd be…Any luck with your case?" Ryo sighed, coming into the living room and taking a seat on the couch, "No. There was another body found, though we can't figure out a logical explanation for how this one died either. Almost all the deaths we've found recently have been people who seem to either have been suffering from anemia or that they somehow had a lot of blood drained from their body. No puncture wounds—or any sort of wound for that matter, were found on any of them."

"Hmm…sounds like you've got a vampire on your hands." Ryo scoffed,

"Vampires? Yeah, right. Like I said, no logical explanation." Dee turned to stare at him,

"Vampires are perfectly logical explanation."

"No, they're not. Vampires are mythical creatures. Fantasy, a nightmare made up to scare people. Nothing more."

"Oh I thi—"

"Ryo! I'm home!" Ryo turned his head to see Bikky walk in and shut the door, "…Were you talking to someone?"

"Oh, yeah, De…e…?" Ryo had turned his head to where Dee had been sitting just moments ago, but no one was there. He'd vanished into thin air.

"…Ryo…You ok?" Bikky looked at Ryo with a very worried expression on his face, while Ryo blinked dazedly before slowly saying,

"Y-yeah…I think I'll lay down for a bit before I fix us supper."

---------

After they had eaten, and Bikky was asleep in his bed, Ryo decided to turn in early. He'd not seen hide-nor-hair of Dee since Bikky had come home. Had it been a strange figment of his imagination? But…if that were the case, then how could he explain the food…and how would he have been able to feel Dee shake his hand? Ryo's mind went in circles until sleep finally cradled it in darkness. Then something made his mind surface slightly…something traced his cheek tenderly…lips pressed to his…He began to return the passionate kiss that his body wouldn't let him ignore, but his mind suddenly screamed a reality check and he shot up to find—nothing. He was the only one in his room…nothing stirred outside of his breaths, which were still short due to his…dream? He fingered his lips slightly, his face felt flushed…it had all felt so…so _real_. "What's going on…?" he whispered to himself before laying his head back down onto his pillow. It took several minutes for sleep to finally come back to him, this time he was able to sleep until morning.

Ryo didn't awake to the smell of food, as he did the morning before. Instead, he awoke to his alarm clock that screamed at him every four minutes if he were to hit the snooze button. He turned off the alarm as he got up to go make Bikky get ready for school. After breakfast, poor excuses, and a bit of whining, Bikky headed off to school. Meanwhile, after the boy was gone, Ryo took a shower. The warm water that streamed down his body helped to relax sore and tense muscles, it also helped to clear his mind—temporarily washing away his troubles. He soon turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist before brushing his teeth and shaving. When he opened the bathroom door, he nearly jumped out of his towel because Dee was sitting on his bed, staring at him with a lop-sided smirk.

"Y-you…Where were have you been?" Ryo muttered as he tightened his towel, Dee's smirk unnerving him for some reason.

"I've been…around." Dee said calmly as his eyes traveled up and down Ryo's body, making the other man fidget uncomfortably, "You found another person dead today, did you not?"

"Y-yes…A—"

"An old woman with gray hair down to her shoulder blades, a scar on her right cheek…She had blue eyes, and was wearing an old, ragged gray dress…that was probably a light purple when initially bought. No shoes…"

"H-how…do you know all that?" Ryo was very tense now, it couldn't be possible—could it? Dee smiled, revealing extra sharp eyeteeth,

"Come now, you're a smart detective…Put two and two together…what do you get?"

"Y-you…you're a vampire…You're the one that's been…You are the answer to all of my cases…" Dee smiled again, fangs flashing from the light coming from the bathroom,

"Bingo!"

----------------------------------------------

((AN: Good? Bad? Reviews please!))


	3. Confusion

Disclaimer: Look to previous chapters.

Warnings: Look to previous chapters.

Note: Ack, I don't know when I'll be able to update this again since I'll have quite a bit of distractions while trying to get ready to move into my college dorm. Hope this chapter is decent…Please forgive me if it seems rushed…and I'd love to hear opinions on what you readers would like to see or expect. :)

Chapter 3: Confusion

------------------------------------------------

Ryo's head was spinning slightly and he fell towards the doorframe as his mind took in the information he'd just learned. He wanted to just keep his eyes shut for a bit, but they snapped back open when he heard his bed squeak slightly. His attention was brought to Dee heading for him, and before he could control what he was doing, he slammed the bathroom door back shut…Bad idea. Just as Ryo let out a sigh of relief, he let out a startled yell as he opened his eyes to see a green pair staring back at him. He tried to take a step back, but his movement was halted by the very door he just shut and Dee gave him a smirk as he placed a hand on the door, right by Ryo's head,

"Come now…You said you'd help me, remember? You already took care of one of my problems by giving me a roof over my head..." Dee moved his body closer to the man, who stiffened as he tried to glare defiantly at the vampire. Ryo was afraid to ask, but his mouth acted before his brain,

"What is it that you want from me?" The vampire smiled, "Why, isn't it obvious? I've been watching you since the first time I happened to see you at the site of one of my late meals, and I have to say…I like you quite a lot." Ryo's stomach lurched; he didn't like where this was going. Dee scanned Ryo's expression before he leaned in and whispered into the human's ear,

"Don't worry, just allowing me to be with you is enough, for now." Dee then shimmered out of sight and Ryo, blinking in disbelief, slid down the door, his knees weak from the panic he went into moments before. 'Great. A vampire has a crush on you and you allowed him to live in your home. Nice job, Mr. Gullible.' His mind grumped as he continued to sit there for a few moments more and he ran his fingers through his hair before standing and cautiously exiting the bathroom. Dee was not in his bedroom, but he had apparently laid out clothing for Ryo. Blushing lightly, Ryo quickly changed and headed for work, Dee still taking up the majority of his thoughts.

"Hey, Ryo! You look different today, did you find out something about our mysterious case?" Drake said a little too loudly as he threw an arm around Ryo, his face expecting good news. "No." Ryo said flatly in a tone that made Drake let him go instantly as he held up his hands, "Ok, ok…Jeesh. Sorry, just desperate for good news, I guess." He scratched the back of his head as Ryo tried to walk off, "Oh, and by the way, Berkley wanted to see you in his office."

The aggravated blonde suppressed an annoyed sigh before he turned the other way and dipped his head into Berkley's office, "You wanted to see me, sir?" The man looked up and pushed up his glasses, "Yes, come in, sit down, and shut the door." Suppressing yet another sigh, Ryo did as he was told and after he was seated in a chair, "What did you need to see me for? I don't know anything on those cases ye--." He stopped as Berkley lifted a hand to silence him, "I'm not worried about the cases," the man stood and walked over to Ryo, bending down to stare into his face, "I'm worried about your health." Ryo felt his face flush slightly at, not only how close Berkley was, but also at the tone of his voice.

"I-I'm fine, sir. I've started to get more sleep lately…" Ryo fidgeted uncomfortably as he continued, "I also have Bikky and Carol who are helping to make sure I don't overdo i—" he was silenced by Berkley once more, only this time, he had placed a finger on Ryo's lips. A wave of panic washed over him for the second time that morning—Why couldn't this have been a normal day? Berkley's face moved ever closer to Ryo's, when a sudden commotion outside the room made him jerk back and stand upright. "Hey! I said, you can't go in there!" came a woman's voice before the door suddenly burst open…to reveal none other than, Dee.

"Hiya! Ryo, I've been lookin' for ya!" Dee's voice was bright, but he gave Berkley a dark glare, which he was only too happy to return, "And just who are you?" Berkley's question was curt, cold, and Dee didn't resist the urge to flick him off, "I'm a friend of Ryo's, and he has to leave, now. So you'll have to excuse him from work today. Come on!" Dee grabbed Ryo by the arm and towed him out of the building, all the while, the only thing Ryo could manage to utter was, "Er…I…uh…Wha…you…?" The vampire didn't stop until they were in Ryo's apartment, and Dee whirled around so quickly that Ryo could only let out a gasp before he ran into him. "What the hell were you thinking? Are you that unguarded, or do you actually like that jerk off?" Ryo blinked, "What?" Dee's hand met with his forehead before he muttered, "You didn't notice the guy's other hand, did you?" Ryo blinked again, "What?" "What are you, a broken record? The guy's hand was about go—aw, forget it!" Dee muttered angrily as he headed over to the couch, flopping down with his eyes shut as he rubbed his temples. "What?" Came Ryo's, late, reaction as his face flushed severely, 'I'm not that unguarded…am I?' his mind wondered as paranoia began to seep into his thoughts. Ryo then marched over towards the couch as he huffed, "Look, you, I'm not that—"

"Dense? Naïve? Unguarded?" Dee piped in, to Ryo's fury, and he felt his face flush in anger. Before Ryo could do anything else, the vampire pulled the human on top of him as he continued, "Look, just be more careful around that guy." Before Dee realized what he was doing, he gave Ryo a kiss, then shimmered out of sight leaving a bright-red and flustered Ryo lying on the couch. "Damnit…" Ryo muttered as a hand covered his mouth, 'Why did that little thing melt away some of my anger? …By another guy, no less!' he thought miserably to himself as he shut his eyes. Sleep soon overcame his tired and confused thoughts, and thus, he never realized the emerald eyes that reappeared to patiently watch him in a protective gaze. "Sleep well, Ryo…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((AN: Good? Bad? Reviews please! XP I finally reloaded the page and broke it up in random spots. Hopefully, it's easier to read now. ))


	4. Bargains

**Disclaimer: **Look to previous chapters.

**Warnings: **Look to previous chapters.

**Note: **….It's almost been a full year since I've updated this fic. o.o; So sorry about that. Let's hope I can pick this story back up and eventually wrap it up. Forgive me if anything's really awkward…It had been a year since I've typed up the last chapter, and it's been even longer since I've last read the manga.

**Chapter 4: **Bargains

------------------------------------------------

Ryo awoke suddenly to the slamming of a door as Bikky came rushing in. The boy froze for a moment and turned to the dazed cop, "Ryo? Aren't you usually still at work? Did something happen?" worry tainted the boy's voice slightly.

"Mhm? Oh, Bikky, school's out already? …When did I…?"

"N-nevermind, Ryo. Why don't you go back to sleep for a while? I'll—" the boy was interrupted by the telephone sounding off. He turned and headed for the machine as Ryo let his head flop back down onto the couch.

"Hello?…Yeah, I remember, but I can't go. Something's up with Ryo…No…No…He was just sleeping…But…Eh? Carol? Carol!..Grr…" Bikky grumbled as he hung up the phone.

"Something wrong…?" Ryo mumbled into the couch, barely loud enough for Bikky to hear. He shook his head, "No. Carol says she's going to make me go to the concert I told you about last month…"

"Make…? But you begged me to let you go before." Ryo had lifted his head to look over at the boy.

"But…you're not feeling well, I can't just leave you—"

"I'm fine," Ryo smiled, "I'm just tired. I was stressed before I went to work, so I ended up having to leave early for the sake of my sanity."

"But…" Bikky eyed the man, his gut telling him that something was still amiss.

"Go with Carol. I helped you get that ticket, and I'm not about to allow you to put that money to waste." A soft smile met with the boy's suspicious glare, which soon melted away into a smile too, "Thanks, Ryo." A knock on the door a few minutes later signaled Carol's arrival, and Bikky left quickly, but quietly as Ryo had fallen back asleep on the couch.

Just as the two kids met up with a few of their friends that had been waiting outside, Dee shimmered into view right beside where Ryo slept.

"Still on the couch? You'll end up sore if you sleep like that for much longer…" he said softly to deaf ears, as Ryo would not be woken up that easily. Dee bent down and gently scooped up the sleeping man before carrying him to his bed. Once he was tucked in, the vampire placed a soft kiss upon his forehead before heading to lie on the couch for a while.

-------------------------------

Ryo's body stirred before his mind was ready for it to, and let out a low groan as he slid a little deeper into his covers. After a few moments of comfort, his brain finally threw a flag up and he quickly sat up, 'When did I get into my bed?' Quite awake, but still slightly groggy, he got up and headed for the kitchen. On his way back out, glass of water in hand, he noticed Dee fast asleep on his couch. 'Did he move me? …And I never noticed?' Ryo felt his face flush slightly at that thought. If he didn't notice himself being lifted and moved from one place to another, how many other actions could be unnoticed while he slept? Dee stirred on the couch before sitting up as a large yawn came forth. He then caught Ryo out of the corner of his eye and turned to smile, "Have a nice nap?"

"Y-yeah, I guess so…" Dee moved over to give Ryo plenty of room to sit down as he spoke, "Okay…What's bothering you then?" Ryo sighed as he sat down, fiddling with the cup in his hands while he mulled through all the thoughts weighing down on his mind. The vampire waited patiently, staring that the man sitting beside him with solemn eyes.

"Well…First of all, what am I supposed to tell my superiors about these cases? You are the cause of them all, but I'm quite sure you wouldn't just let me turn you in." Dee blinked, "True…I wouldn't. If the deaths were to stop, wouldn't you be able to label them as "unsolved" and move on?" Ryo looked over at him eyebrow quirked and suspicion within his eyes, "The deaths won't stop so long as you're around. But even if they did stop, someone would need to be found to place the blame on." Dee gave him a small pout, "Well, that's no fun…Hm…What if I find you a culprit?" Ryo almost dropped his glass, "Wh-what? You can't just pin the blame on anybody and, you're not dead. You'll still need to eat."

"Who says it has to be humans that I feed off of? Certain animals carry fewer diseases than some of the humans living within your cities…Anyway, that is not my point. I have ways that I can work around it, if you'll be able to move on when the 'strange' deaths stop occurring." Ryo shook his head slightly.

"They wouldn't be happy without—"

"Without someone to blame, yeah, yeah…I told you, I can take care of that too, if you'll let me and…" he looked down at his feet, as unsure whether or not to vocalize his next thought. Ryo looked at him quizzically,

"And…?"

"Nothing. Will you let me try to cover up my tracks first? If it works, I'll only have one more request for you." Ryo frowned and stayed silent for a few moments.

"…Very well. It can't be worse than the mess that you've caused up until now anyway."

"Really? Great!" he wrapped his arm around Ryo's shoulder and gave a slight squeeze before whispering in his ear, "Thanks." He placed a kiss on Ryo's cheek before shimmering out of sight, leaving the flustered cop muttering under his breath.

-------------------

Dee appeared in a dim alleyway and placed on his sunglasses before walking further down it. He jumped a fence with ease and knocked on a dingy gray door. After about a minute, the rusted hinges squeaked open to reveal a man that only came up to Dee's chest. His hair was still brown, but many gray flecks were trying to become the dominant color. He brushed his longer bangs behind his ears (the shorter ones falling back onto his face) as he smiled grimly, "'Ello, Dee. It's never good news that you bring me…" he sighed, shifting his small glasses as he closed his golden eyes. When he opened them again, he stepped back and motioned for the vampire to come in.

"So. What brings one of your stature to my humble shop? I've not done anything to cause you trouble again, 'ave I?" The man fidgeted slightly as Dee's head turned towards him.

"No. I've actually come for your services, of sorts."

"'Of sorts?' Now that don' sound too pleasant either." Dee gave him a grim smile.

"It won't be easy, but I will see to it that you are well compensated for the trouble if you can pull off my job smoothly. And no tricks."

"Eh? Why is it that I should trust you?"

"How about this then; you complete my job quickly and efficiently, and I won't be handing you off to a werewolf as a new chew toy!" his voice had filled with anger by the time he finished his sentence, making the other man cringe in fear.

"W-well, w-whe-when you put it that way…What's the job you n-need done, sir?" Dee smiled and leaned forward as he began, "You will start by…"

------------------------------------------------------

((AN: Good? Bad? Reviews remind me that people want updates.))


	5. New Threat

**Disclaimer: **Look to previous chapters.

**Warnings: **Look to previous chapters.

**Note: **The Wolfen in this chapter is based off of a race of mine, modified a bit to fit better with this story line. "(((" followed by italic writing is a flashback. Hope it's not too confusing. Please forgive any errors I may have made…I do type this stuff up around 2am. XD

**Chapter 5: **New Threat

------------------------------------------------

Dee sighed as he stepped out from the small shop. Speaking with that man had given him a headache, and his stomach had begun to nag its demand for supplement. He pulled out a clear bag from his jacket pocket. It was a packet of blood from one of the blood drives that snake of a shopkeeper held. The blood did save lives, just not in the same way the humans believed it to. Someone would die today, but not by his hands...that, he was sure of.

-----------------

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ryo muttered to the air around him as he headed for the phone that kept blaring out its alarm. "Hello?…Drake, something wrong?…What! Are you sure?…Yeah, I'll head there right now." The call ended with a soft click as he hung up before putting on his shoes. After he grabbed his coat, he was out the door and on his way to meet up with Drake.

When Ryo arrived at the crime scene, his ears were greeted with a mad cackling that belonged to a man, being pinned down by five officers.

"Yo. What kept ya?" Drake muttered to Ryo, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't live far from here, so sue me," he shrugged, "Anyway, what's with this guy?" He motioned to the man being restrained and Drake sighed,

"He…would be the one we've been looking for, I guess. The fact that he's completely psychotic explains most of it too." Ryo's attention snapped away from the man to Drake.

"Most? Meaning…?"

"There was another killing today, in the park. We think it was a jogger, male."

"Think? How can..?"

"The body was shredded apart, even several bones were missing. Very little skin tissue was left unmarred and most of the muscle tissue, along with all of the organs below the neck were gone." Ryo felt his stomach turn as Drake continued, "It was like some sort of animal…or perhaps monster, tore the person apart while--" He was interrupted by a sudden outburst from the cackling madman. "What are you doing? Get him under control and get him inside the car all ready!" Drake yelled at the cops, who were still struggling to keep the upper hand. "…Damn, I'll say one thing, that guy may be a psycho, but he's stronger than he looks." Ryo frowned at that and Drake waved him off, "Don't worry about this any more for today! Go home and get a good night's rest for once. Your case has been solved. The one about the park incident hasn't been assigned to anyone's full attention yet." He gave the other officer a smile, trying to convince him to relax, at least for one night. After a few moments, Ryo gave him a nod and muttered,

"Thanks. You try to not work too hard then too, eh? Just give me a call if you need help with anything, or if anything comes up with that guy," he said, pointing at the man just being locked into the back seat of a car. Drake gave him a nod, "Right! Will do. Take care, man." With that, Ryo turned to head back to his apartment.

------------------

Ryo sighed as he fell onto his bed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was staring into a pair of green eyes, "Hello."

"Whaah! Geez, can't you ever knock?" Dee just gave him a grin before sitting down beside him on the bed,

"So…Case closed?" Ryo gave him a sigh before replying,

"I guess one will be closed, but a new one is about to open up."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone was torn apart…possibly eaten…in the park today."

"What!" Ryo's eyes widened slightly and he looked over to see Dee angry, "That damn snake, what did he release into the city!"

"Release?" Ryo sat up, now worried.

"It doesn't concern you," he then added very lowly, "I hope." Dee then tried to stand, but Ryo's hand wrapped around his wrist stopped him from moving any further. He turned to Ryo as the man spoke,

"Doesn't concern me? I somehow can't believe that. What have you done?" Dee gave him a soft smile, before he leaned in closer to Ryo, causing the other to fall back onto the bed while trying to regain some distance. When their noses were only a few inches apart, Dee replied,

"If all went as it should, it really wouldn't matter what I have done, but I believe I have been double-crossed and so there might be a far bigger commotion than what I was causing."

"Bigger commotion! Wha—"

"No matter what happens to this town, I will see to it that you are not harmed." Dee then leaned in further kissing Ryo deeply enough, that he could not protest. He slowly pulled back before whispering, "I promise…" and he shimmered out of sight. Leaving Ryo to deal with a torrent of mixed emotions, alone.

---------------------

'Damn, damn, damn, _damn_!' Dee mentally cursed as he bounded between the trees. He had to hurry.

_((("You damned snake!" Dee yelled as he rammed the shopkeeper into the wall before sliding him upward, to where his feet dangled a few inches off the ground, "What did you release into this city!" The man gave Dee a defiant, almost insane, grin, _

_"Something that hasn't been seen in a very long time. It was given to 'e not too long after you left, I just had to le' the new pet out for a walk, y'know?" A growl of anger welled up in Dee's throat as he threatened the man's neck, jerking him slightly too as he yelled, "I'll ask you one last time…**What** did you release into this city!"_

_"You're a bright vam'ire…What else could it be but a Wolfen?" he began to chuckle, "Quite mad one at that…" his chuckling burst into an insane laughter as he added, "This whole fucking town 'ill be full of 'em in a month's time! Nobody 'ill be safe! Not even you damn, ungrateful vam'ires!" Dee threw the man across the room, into some crates of various vials. He walked firmly, but slowly towards the groaning man. "You'll not live to see another day," He glanced over at a pile of various traps. Meant for anything from a bear to a werewolf, "Let's see how you like your traps while you're in them." The man lost his grin as his eyes filled with true fear._

_"N-no! You wou—" He stopped to yell as he tried to get up and run away. Dee gave him a cold grin before lunging after the man, "You will not be leaving this place alive.")))_

Dee's running came to a sudden halt as he spotted the creature, feeding off of another helpless human. The creature stopped eating and stared at Dee, it's hallow, blazing white eyes a strong sign that it had long since lost it's mind, yet alone the ability to gain it's humanoid form and speak. The disease running through this thing's body seemed to have made it grow in size slightly. Which made it about two heads taller than a normal wolf, and it's fur has become so course that it bristled out even when the beast was calm…or at least as calm as the disease would let it be. It began to snarl at Dee, and he bared his fangs as he spoke to the beast,

"How did you manage to escape to this side of the realm? Your kind is smarter than that, and you know that this realm is a poison to your mind and body…but…returning now would not save you." The beast took a step forward, growling while a bit of foam began to well up in its anger. "And I can't have you going around just biting people either, that would give this world werewolves to worry about once again." The beast stopped growling and seemed to almost smile before it took off running, away from Dee. He cursed under his breath before dashing after it, pulling out a gun he'd 'borrowed' from Ryo. The beast was a bit faster than he was, so it was able to pull out of his sight. Just when he was afraid he'd lost its trail, he heard a yell, then some gun fire.

Dashing off towards it, he came to a clearing, he saw blood but no body and no Wolfen. The blood led off in a trail, and Dee promptly followed it. He was rewarded with finding the beast, lying down and nursing it's wounds. "Damn…You don't care anymore, do you?" Dee gave it a bitter grin, "You bit someone back there, you damned beast…You also chased him off so that I couldn't find that person too…Looks like you're not as mindless as I thought." Dee held up the gun, aiming right at the creature's forehead. It looked up at him and seemed to grin at him. A shot fired, and it fell to the ground, dead. Dee lowered the gun before looking up to the crecent moon, "Damn…looks like it won't be long before the new arrival will show itself." He then bent down to work on burying the Wolfen's corpse. Neither human nor animal needed to run across it.

When he finished, he cleaned himself up the best he could before shimmering out of sight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Good? Bad? Recent reviews pushed me into finishing this chapter. ))


End file.
